Multilayer compositions have been useful for many years. The concept of a multilayer is that the positive properties of two or more materials are combined with the structural integrety of each material being essentially uncompromised. Usually the positive properties of one material are offset or counterbalanced to weaker properties of the second material. Although many of these multilayer compositions can be hypothesized on the basis of laminating a material possessing certain strong properties with the material having weaknesses in these same property areas, certain practical considerations inhibit successful implementation on this theory. Usually these practical considerations consist of the fact that these materials are incompatible with each other, that is, they do not adhere well to each other, thereby creating a structure which is relatively weak with respect to forces which would have a tendency to exert pressure at their juncture lines. A further complication relating to the use of multilayer compositions in various structures is that the present methods of preparing these structures such as bottles or multilayer trays in the food service industry leaves a substantial amount of scrap material. Many times the scrap material cannot be utilized in the actual structure layers since it imparts characteristics which would be detrimental to the application to which the structure has been identified. Therefore there exists a fertile field for applications of the blended scrap material from multilayer compositions.
It has now been found that the scrap blended material from multilayer compositions utilizing aromatic polycarbonate, polyolefin, and ethylene vinyl alcohol together with its tie layer of grafted hydrogenated styrene/ethylene butylene block copolymer tie layer can be successfully and advantageously made into a new blend. Such blends can also of course arise from the combination of these materials prior to any previous existence in a multilayer composition.